Order of Lenin
The Order of Lenin (Russian: Орден Ленина, Orden Lenina), named after the leader of the Russian October Revolution, was the highest decoration bestowed by the Soviet Union. The order was awarded to: *Civilians for outstanding services rendered to the State, *Members of the armed forces for exemplary service, *Those who promoted friendship and cooperation between peoples and in strengthening peace *Those with meritorious services to the Soviet state and society From 1944 to 1957, before the institution of specific length of service medals, the Order of Lenin was also used to reward 25 years of conspicuous military service. Those who were awarded the titles "Hero of the Soviet Union" and "Hero of Socialist Labour" were also given the order as part of the award. It was also bestowed on cities, companies, factories, regions, military units and ships. Corporate entities, factories, various educational institutions and military units who received the said Order applied the full name of the order into their official titles. The order was established by the Central Executive Committee on April 6, 1930. Design The first design of the Order of Lenin was made of silver with some lightly gold-plated features. It was a round badge with a central disc featuring Vladimir Lenin's profile surrounded by smokestacks, a tractor and a building, possibly a power plant. A thin red-enamelled border and a circle of wheat panicles surrounded the disc. At the top was a gold-plated "hammer and sickle" emblem, and at the bottom were the Russian initials for "USSR" (Russian: СССР) in red enamel. Only about 800 of this design were minted.[1] The second, final design was awarded in 1934 and onwards. This was a solid-gold badge, featuring an enamelled disc bearing Lenin's portrait . The disc is surrounded by two golden panicles of wheat, and a red flag with "LENIN" in Cyrillic script (Russian: ЛЕНИН). A red star is placed on the left and the "hammer and sickle" emblem at the bottom, both in red enamel. The badge was originally worn by screwback on the left chest without ribbon. Later it was worn as a medal suspended from a red ribbon with pairs of yellow stripes at the edges (see image above). The ribbon bar is of the same design. The portrait of Lenin was originally a riveted silver piece. For a time it was incorporated into a one-piece gold badge, but finally returned as a separate platinum piece until the dissolution of the USSR in 1991. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Order_of_Lenin_type1.jpgOrder of Lenin type 1 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Order_of_Lenin_type2.jpgOrder of Lenin type 2 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Order_of_Lenin_type3.jpgOrder of Lenin type 3 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Order_of_Lenin_type4.jpgOrder of Lenin type 4 Recipients The first Order of Lenin was awarded to the newspaper Komsomolskaya Pravda on 23 May 1930. Also among the first ten recipients were five industrial companies, three pilots, and the Secretary to the Central Executive Committee Avel Enukidze. The first person to be awarded a second Order of Lenin was the pilot Valery Chkalov in 1936. Another pilot, Vladimir Kokkinaki, became the first to receive a third Order in 1939. The first five foreign recipients, a German and four Americans (one of the Americans was Frank Bruno Honey[2]—on May 17, 1932), received the award for helping in the reconstruction of Soviet industry and agriculture in 1931–1934.[3] A total of 431,418 orders were awarded in total, with the last on 21 December 1991. Most frequent The record for most Orders of Lenin received by a single person is held by Nikolay Patolichev, longtime Minister for Foreign Trade of the USSR, who was awarded 12 times. Other numerous repeat awardees are: *11 times: **Dmitriy Ustinov, Defence Minister in 1976-1984 *10 times: **Efim Slavsky, Head of Sredmash, the ministry responsible for nuclear industry, in 1957-1986 **Alexander Sergeyevich Yakovlev, aircraft designer *9 times: **Petr Dementiev, Minister of Aviation Industry in 1953-1977 **Vasily Ryabikov, defence industry official, co-head (together with Sergey Korolev) of the first Sputnik project **Nikolay Semyonov, winner of 1956 Nobel Prize in chemistry **Anatoly Petrovich Alexandrov; president of the Soviet Academy of Sciences (1975–1986) **Vasily Chuikov, World War II commander **Ivan Papanin, polar explorer *8 times: **Leonid Brezhnev, General Secretary of the Soviet Union Notable organizational and regional recipients *All fifteen republics of the Soviet Union *Komsomol, the Young Communist League *LOMO, Leningrad Optical-Mechanical Corporation *ZIL, automobile manufacturer *Kryvorizhstal, massively successful and profitable steel mill *Moscow Region *Komsomolskaya Pravda newspaper *Pravda newspaper *Cities of Moscow, Donetsk, and Yekaterinburg *62nd Army for extraordinary valor in defence of Stalingrad Notable individual recipients *Sergey Afanasyev (Soviet "Space Minister", awarded 7 times) *Aziz Aliyev (Azerbaijani and Dagestani politician and scientist, awarded 2 times) *Clyde Armistead and William Latimer Lavery (American air mechanics awarded for participation in search and rescue operations of the steamship Cheliuskin[4]) *Emilian Bukov (Soviet writer for the Moldavian SSR, awarded 2 times) *Fidel Castro (Cuban leader) *Konstantin Chelpan (Chief designer of the T-34 tank engine) *Sripat Amrit Dange (Indian Communist leader who had strongly endorsed pro-Soviet views.) [5] *Sergei Eisenstein (film director) *Roza Eldarova (Chairwoman of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the Dagestan ASSR, member of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the RSFSR) *Muhammed Faris (Syrian research cosmonaut, July 30, 1987) *Yuri Gagarin (Cosmonaut, first human being in outer space) *Israel Gelfand (Soviet mathematician, awarded 3 times) *Otto Grotewohl (former prime minister of GDR) *Armand Hammer (American businessman and philanthropist) *Erich Honecker (former leader of GDR) *Sergey Ilyushin (Soviet pilot and aircraft designer, awarded 8 times) *Mikhail Kalashnikov (designer of the AK-47 assault rifle) *Nikita Khrushchev (Chairman of the Council of Peoples Commissars, Soviet Union) *Igor Kurchatov (physicist, leader of the Soviet atomic bomb project, awarded 5 times) *Yanka Kupala (Belarusian poet, for the book «Ад сэрца» the heart) *Vladimir Komarov (Cosmonaut, first cosmonaut to fly in space twice and first man to die on a space mission, awarded twice) *Vladimir Konovalov (Sub-commander and admiral, awarded 3 times) *Alexei Krylov (Russian naval engineer, applied mathematician and memoirist, awarded 3 times) *Fariza Magomadova (Chechen boarding school director and pioneer for women's education) *Kirill Mazurov (Belarusian Soviet politician) *Boris Mikhailov (Soviet ice hockey team captain in 1970s and 1980s) *Shoista Mullodzhanova (Bukharian Jewish Shashmakom singer) *Alexander Morozov (designer of the T-64 tank) *Yelena Mukhina (gymnast, 1960-2006) *Gamal Abdel Nasser (Egyptian president) *Vilyam Genrikhovich Fisher (Soviet spy) *Fyodor Okhlopkov (World War II hero) *Nikolai Ostrovsky (Soviet author, 1904–1936) *Lyudmila Pavlichenko (Soviet sniper World War II) *Mausuza Vanakhun (Soviet military officer, Dungan national hero) *Yevgeny Pepelyaev (fighter pilot in the Korean War *Kim Philby (British/Soviet double agent) *Konstantin Rokossovsky (World War II Marshal of the Soviet Union, awarded 7 times) *Arnold Rüütel (Estonian communist leader, later president of the independent Estonia) *Anatoly Sagalevich (underwater explorer, creator of the MIR DSV) *Dmitri Shostakovich (Soviet composer, awarded three times) *Ivan Sidorenko (Soviet sniper World War II) *Sergey Spasokukotsky (surgeon and member of the Soviet Academy of Sciences, 1870-1943) *Nikolay Sutyagin (fighter pilot in World War II and Korean War) *Semyon Timoshenko (World War II general, awarded 5 times) *Josip Broz Tito (President of Yugoslavia 1945-1980)[6] *Gherman Titov (Cosmonaut, awarded twice) *Vladislav Tretiak (Soviet ice hockey goaltender) *Aleksandr Vasilevsky (Soviet marshal, awarded 8 times) *Pyotr Vershigora (Soviet major general and writer, Soviet partisan leader during WWII) *Pham Tuan (Vietnamese cosmonaut) *Vladislav Volkov (Cosmonaut) *Kliment Voroshilov (Marshal of the Soviet Union) *Lev Yashin (Soviet football goalkeeper) *Vasily Grigoryevich Zaitsev (Soviet sniper during the Battle of Stalingrad) *Yakov Zel'dovich (Soviet physicist) *Georgy Zhukov (Marshal of the Soviet Union) *Lyudmila Zykina (folk singer) *Joseph Stalin (1949) See also *Awards and decorations of the Soviet Union *Awards and decorations of the Russian Federation *Order of Georgi Dimitrov *Order of Karl Marx *Order of Kim Il-Sung References #'^' McDaniel & Schmitt, The Comprehensive Guide to Soviet Orders and Medals. #'^' "One American, Frank Bruno Honey, received the Order of Lenin for his work." Dana G. Dalrymple, The American Tractor Comes to Soviet Agriculture: The Transfer of a Technology, Technology and Culture, Vol. 5, No. 2 (Spring, 1964), pp. 191–214 [1] #'^' (Russian) Order of Lenin - history of establishment, evolution and varieties by Valery Durov #'^' The Junior Aircraft Year Book, 1935, p.8. #'^' Obituary reference in the Indian Parliament #'^' Tito's Home Page - With world leaders External links *(Russian) Legal Library of the USSR Category:Orders, decorations, and medals of the Soviet Union